Englands Daughter and Capital
by cheshiresapprentice
Summary: Englands daughter and capital Makenzie Kirkland, otherwise known as London, finally gets to meet the nations! Chaos is ensured, and I dont own Hetalia just my OC London! K  for her violence and language!
1. Chapter 1

"Gruggery Fuck…." England mumbled under his breath, he was running late for a G8 meeting and was down dashing down a sidewalk papers flying out behind him. Sure, they didn't get anything done in these meetings but he really didn't want an angry German yelling in his face. He entered the meeting building and slowed to a jog; he rounded the corner and paused outside the meeting room door. Silence greeted him; he couldn't hear any yelling that usually went on in meetings. But as he stood there he couldn't hear a signal voice.

England slowly pushed the door open and was meet with a confusing site. Every countries eyes were set on his seat, but it wasn't empty. Nope, it was occupied by a fourteen year old girl, with brown, curly hair with multiple colored streaks, she wore a plaid skirt with different pins and such on it, one of crudely painted union jacks were on her shirt and it was partially covered with a grey sweat shirt that if fully zipped had a glittery union jack on the front. Her legs were crossed at the knees and her feet rested on the table top, she didn't respond to any of the stares for she had head phones on and was texting at ad-normal spends on a phone.

England gulped, he knew exactly who it was, and it was his capital London, her human name being Makenzie Kirkland. _Oh shit_ he thought, none of the other countries had actually met her, and for a good reason too. No one noticed him yet and he decided how London would react to a French man who was about to touch her shoulder. The second the hand made contact France was flipped over, cut on the arm, sprayed in the eyes and cut with pepper spray, and shocked to the point of unconscious.

Yup, that's why England never introduced her to the nations, she had minor aggressive issues. He winced when he saw that the cut had started to puss.

"London Makenzie Kirkland!**( A/N: When Arthur is upset at London he shouts not only what she represents but her name too, it's like when your mom is pissed at you and shout you first middle and last name.)** What have I told you about hurting people, even if it is the damn frog!" England said reveling to the room that he was indeed here.

She spun around and looked at England with a raised eyebrow, "He fucking tried to rape me…"

"He was trying to get your attention."

"What the fuck for?"

"Maybe to see who you were."

"Oh, well it was funny so I don't regret anything…"

The meeting room was silent until America burst out laughing. "Iggy! Why haven't you brought her before that was hilarious!"

"It's not going to be funny when she gets to you." A bleeding frog said as he climbed back into his chair, from his previous position from under the table.

"Shut it frog, unless you want to go for round two." An angry London growled from her chair.

All around the room the nations shuddered in their places….even Russia. England chuckled to himself, London's violence was a daily occurrence for him, and he has come to many meetings with bruises caused by the moody teenager, he was forced out his musings by a distressed China,

"Will she bite ahen?"

"Yes, yes I will, and I have rabies too." A still angry London answered, and then she gave China a smile that could rival Russia's. China then proceeded to hide behind a rather frightened Japan.

"Take Korea, no one will miss him," The older nation managed to mutter out.

"Love you too, Yao-ge," squeaked out South Korea.

"I really need a muzzle for the child," muttered England, followed by a face palm.

"No kidding," An injured France voiced, "and a pair of handcuffs too."

"Those break too easily." England instinctively said, it hadn't been the first time she needed to be retained. Handcuffs had worked for awhile but after a little while the cost of buying new pairs just got too costly.**(A/N: For all those sickos out there, no the handcuffs were not for that London is Arthurs adoptive daughter and Arthur tried to restrain her from killing passerby's )**

London smirked to herself knowing England was thinking about how many pairs she had broken in the past.

"So what is that little terror doing here England?" France said, spite filling his voice.

"Yes, what are you doing here, London? Aren't you supposed to be in boarding-school?" The brit raised a curios eyebrow.

"Got bored."She replied dryly.

"So you flew all the way to America to bug me at a meeting?" He asked his voice a little disbelief that the violent child had been able to all of this on her own. Whenever she got really angry at technology or some people she starts shouting with thy's and thou's so it surprised the Brit that she was able to deal with booking a flight, getting a cab, and coming here.

"Yup, that pretty much sums it up." England looked at her with his arms crossed. He knew she wouldn't have come all this way for nothing, she wanted something. In that brief moment of time when their eyes locked together England was able to share contact to her mind and look into it. He silently shuddered for a second before he pushed himself away from all the scary stuff in her head. Yes, capitals and countries could connect telepathically but only for a few seconds. Still in that few seconds England had found what he was looking for.

"No," England stated not even looking away from her. London stared up at her father, glaring so intently it would make fire turn to ice.

"But-"

"I said no." The other countries just watched knowing what had transpired, but still curious to see what the young capital wanted.

"Ah, come on Iggy what does the girl want?" America said as he wrapped an arm around London. It wasn't long before he pulled his arm away as the capital had started counting backwards and frankly he didn't want to find out what would happen when she reached zero.

"She wants to stay, but that isn't going to happen. She's going straight back to school."

"But why, Iggy she's so much fun! She's not all boring like you!"

"She's leaving on the next flight back." England and London locked eyes again only this time it was London who made the connection and she left a message in his head too.

'_They're spending a whole 2 weeks on 'it'.'_

England closed his eyes for a second, thinking things over. He knew exactly what 'it' was. Frankly he wouldn't want to spend 2 weeks going over too, but something's had to be done.

"So, why don't you want to go back to school London?" England's eyes snapped open at America's question. '_America is going to be killed by a fourteen year old girl.'_ England thought.

"They're teaching about a subject in history I don't like." The teenager stated, if you looked closely enough you could see a quick flash of pain go through her eyes. Like always America didn't notice her change of mood or her now pained expression and continued to push on the subject,

"Is it my badass revolution? Iggys still sore about that too!"

"No, it's not that." Her face grew pale as she thought more and more about the thing that was bugging her.

"America, just drop it." England said, trying not to open old wounds.

"Ah, come on Iggy it couldn't be that bad. I wanna know what it is." America replied back in a whiny voice.

"America maybe you should just let it be." The still injured French man said, having a pretty good guess on what the subject was, having been alive when it had happen.

"What's the big deal? Telling me won't hurt anything." The American whined.

London got up from her chair and smacked the American,

"They were teaching about the mother fucking fires of London!" She yelled at him before running out of the meeting room.

"London! Wait!" England yelled, he only spent a second to turn and glare at America before running after the young teen.

England ran outside the building and looked around for his daughter. He quickly spotted her on a bench about fifty feet away, and he ran over towards her. When he got to her he heard her almost silently sobbing into her hands. He quickly sat next to her and started rubbing circles on her back, as he did many times before when he had to comfort her. He started to hum a lullaby he had used to sing to put her to sleep when she was little and had nightmares. She soon began to somewhat calm down and put her head on his shoulder. She then proceeded to fall asleep where she was, England, not wanting to wake her simply let her rest.

Not even five minutes afterward England heard footsteps coming towards them, Arthur chose to ignore them. America then stood in front of the bench the two were seated on. He looked guilty but England glared at him as if America was the vilest thing alive. America flinched at the glare and stared at his feet. England made sure London was well and truly asleep before specking,

"Go away you git." His words were harsh and cruel, to England making his daughter cry is the worst crime possible and he would show no kindness to those who do it.

Again America flinched, "I'm sorry."

"Go. Away." England said through clenched teeth trying to prevent him from shouting and waking up the small teen.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"I'm sure you didn't, America! You never 'mean'anything!" England shouted at the younger nation, he only stopped there because he noticed that London was stirring. England sent one final glare at America, before the younger nation rushed off, not wanting the older nation to continue to be mad at him.

England got London just awake enough to put her in his car so he could take her to his home where she could get some rest. Before getting in the driver seat he couldn't but notice the broken lock on his door and that a familiar looking suit case was in the back seat. He didn't even wonder how she got his car alarm to stay silent. Once he got home and helped a drowsy London to one of his many guestrooms he sat and thought for a bit. He knew he shouldn't have been that mean to America but when something happens to London something in him snaps. He's very protective of London, just as the other countries are about their capitals.

Meh, he could apologize to America tomorrow at the next meeting

_**A/N: Well this is my first Hetalia fanfic so tell me how you like it and here is some stuff to help clear up any confusion:**_

_**1**__**st**__**: London**_ _**goes to school in England but since they were teaching about the Great Fires of London she went to the World meeting in America to avoid bursting out in tears in class**_

_**2**__**nd**__**: I imagine that the countries have different homes in all of the countries so they don't have to stay in a hotel each time they come to visit **_

_**3**__**rd**__**: None of the other countries have actually met London but they have seen her (before she got into violence) pretending to be Arthurs assistant**_

_**4**__**th**__**: London is based off of me and my violent issues….my friends don't even trust me with safety scissors**_

_**5**__**th**__**: When it says Arthur gets bruises from London, she likes to ambush him….a lot as do I but mostly to my friends, what's really funny is that me and my friend would be failing P.E if we didn't run around about to kill each other.**_

_**6**__**th**__**: I know almost next to nothing about the Great Fires of London so I have no idea if a school could teach about it for two weeks so for the story let's just say that they could. **_

_**If anything else doesn't make any sense just review and tell me and I'll clear up as much confusion a.s.a.p. If you review I'll give you an invisible unicorn you don't have to feed it and you don't have to clean up its mess's because it poops butterflies! And if anyone knows how to fucking line break PLEASE tell me, if you do you get two invisible unicorns!**_

_**~Cheshiresapprentice **_


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning Arthur woke up to smell of bacon and eggs. He smiled to himself glad that London was living with him again; nowadays she would switch from school to school or travel across his country. Only once in a while would she come home and Arthur would rejoice, for more than one reason. Unlike her father she could actually cook and it was to France standards. He knew this by taking her leftovers and feeding it to France, saying he cooked it. The Frenchman hadn't complained once while eating them. So when he climbed down the stairs instead of making his usual half-hearted attempt of breakfast he was greeted with the sight of London making some unknown dish.

Yes he did smell bacon and eggs but there was another smell, this one different from the others. He almost recognized the smell of it but he couldn't put his finger on it. He walked over to the table and sat down drinking the cup of tea that was already made.

"Good morning, Life is BEA-IT-FUL!" London said in a goofy voice that was just dripping caffeine.

Arthur sighed and looked at his daughter, "That is exactly why I prefer tea over coffee, you don't incredibly sugar high and you don't crash after an hour."

"Yeah but coffee taste better, it's like liquid symmetry, and symmetry is the ultimate balance!"

Arthur sighed at the younger's actions, he had long since gotten used to it, and frankly all thoughts of medicating her had also been thrown out the window. He vaguely wondered why she was acting so happy after what had transpired last night, before he could think over this thought properly a plate of gypsy toast, fried eggs and bacon was sat down in front of him.** (A/N I read on some site that French toast is more commonly known as gypsy toast in England but if this is wrong sorry and please pm me I will correct the mistake if it is one)** He smiled at this; he hadn't had gypsy toast in a long time, even though it was his favorite. London sat down next to him and they both ate their breakfast.

….

He was cleaning the dishes when Makenzie approached him with pleading eyes. Arthur sighed and looked at her knowing exactly what she was going to ask.

"Dad now that I'm staying, can I go to the meetings with you?" She asked this with a light voice, acting as if she hadn't almost killed someone yesterday.

"We didn't even agree that you could stay, you just assumed this."

"So you want me to go back to that school that you insist sending me to and have me suffer through something that I lived through. Not only that but it's a subject that you and me both find rather painful!" She said, her voice slowly going higher and higher until it was almost a shout.

"I insist you go? You beg me at the beginning of every school year to send you to some place so you can make friend and live a normal life. Do not blame school on me." Arthur replied back his voice steady and calm unlike the teen before him.

"Come on…Why can't I stay?" London said in a pleading voice that came off as whiny to the elder brit.

"You're too violent and what if you mess with a nation that could actually hurt you?" Arthur knew not to many nations could beat London in a fight, mostly because she's like a wild dog when she does fight, but there had to be some nation out there that could seriously injure her.

"I'll stay next to you the whole time and I'll only hurt the nations that piss me off!" England remembered the meeting yesterday; he wondered how much chaos she could cause today.

"No."

"Fine, I'll go home, if you come home." London said this slowly building up to her winning argument.

"You know I can't do that I have the meetings to go to."

"Fine, I'll go home then, but you won't know what I'll do to the house once I get there. You'll be stuck here in America, while I'll be at home doing who knows what." She smirked at little bit as her father visibly paled. She had been left home alone for a week once, and long story short it took Arthur six months to get everything cleaned up.

"If you do anything I'll ground you, take away your phone, and internet access for three months!"

"Meh, I could live with that." Arthur silently cursed to himself knowing she wasn't lying when she said that, the girl could occupy herself with counting how many cracks where in the wall for hours. It wouldn't bug her at all. Arthur's eye visibly twitched, _why can't she be a normal teenager? _he thought bitterly.

"Fine you can stay."

"Yay!"

"If you do as I say and at least try to behave yourself during the meetings."

"Ok! But if France tries anything, he's not gonna be able to feel down there anymore." Arthur smiled at this prospect knowing full well that she would come through on her threat.

"I'm fine with that."

….

So after Arthur had cleaned breakfast up and both he and Makenzie were ready they both climbed into a cab together and headed for the meeting building. Makenzie being shockingly quiet the whole ride there. Only when they had sat down did she show that she was still hyper, and armed. She sat feet under her, as if she were about to jump up, on the office chair while somehow making it spin around without pushing on anything. As she did that she stared intently at a pair of scissors as she opened and snapped them shut.

Arthur sighed, wondering whose arm those scissors will end up being in by the end of this meeting. Suddenly Arthur heard someone trying to catch his attention with a bunch of _"Psh..."_ Arthur looked up and saw that America was at his with a notebook with something on it.

'Are you still mad at me?' it read, Arthur thought for a minute before mouthing the word 'No.'

America took the notebook and scribbled something else on it,

'Is she mad at me?' Arthur shrugged, again America wrote on the notebook.

'If I come over there will she stab me?' Arthur rolled his eyes, America was being childish the meeting hadn't even started yet, and he was acting like a certain German would chop his head off for talking.

America stood up and walked past other nations to sit next to Arthur, he looked at Arthur guiltily,

"Sorry for what happened yesterday." Arthur knew America was generally sorry, he was glad about that.

"It's ok; I've put it past me. I wouldn't anger London again, she's armed and god knows I won't be able to stop her from stabbing you in the throat." America looked over at London with a curious glint in his eyes.

"Hey, Makenzie, why are you sitting like that?" London looked up and smiled a Cheshire Cat smile.

"I just can't sit any other way than this. If I sit the way other people do, my reasoning ability drops by 40%." America looked at her confused. Somewhere Japan chuckled knowing where the child got that quote.

"You sat normally yesterday!"

"And yesterday my reasoning ability was down 40%. Big mistake on my part, but today I will not be caught off guard, just as I always say 'Expect the unexpected, but don't forget to expect the expected.'" America's eye twitched. _'Today day must be one of those 'I won't stop quoting anime and YouTube videos' days. But then again that's almost every day.'_ Arthur thought as he sat there listing to Mackenzie's and Alfred's argument. Most of which involved Makenzie yelling about symmetry. This was going to be a long meeting.

Down the table one nation smiled to himself, thinking about how to use London to his advantage.

…

**A/N: Ok well disclaimer first off because I think I forgot one in the last chapter so…**

**I do not own Hetalia or any anime's/YouTube videos I referenced in the story above**

**And next THANK YOU for reviewing people and now I have a contest for you guys**

**Anyone who can tell me who I referenced and who originally said it in the anime or YouTube video gets a virtual hug from Arthur! Josie no Akai you are NOT allowed to enter this (semi) contest (She knows the answers to all of them because she was there when I wrote this and we constantly use these quotes…like on a daily basis) **

**So yeah I'll try to update at least within ten days but I can't make promises and thanks for reading**

**-Cheshiresapprentice**


	3. Chapter 3

It had been thirty minutes since the meeting had started; it had been twenty eight minutes since London had started to complain about her boredom. Arthur was bored too, he just didn't show it. He looked over at London and saw she had started smiling murderously. "_This cannot be good,"_ Arthur thought

"Why are you smiling?" He asked the younger in a whisper

"Smile, it makes the world wonder," She looked at him then titled her head, "Oh it seems I've made a pun." She giggled quietly then smiled at Arthur.

"_She's insane…" _Arthur thought as he raised an eyebrow at the girl. He knew it was just another one of her moods; she often acted mad when she was bored. Even though he knew why she was acting like this, he didn't know if she would inflict damage on anyone. He hadn't been around her for ages; he didn't know how insane she could get. _"Maybe if she gets some fresh air…."_

"London, go get some fresh air. You seem to be a bit pale." London titled her head in thought before she nodded to herself, and then turned to Arthur,

"Look a distraction!" She whispered in mock surprise, Arthur turned to look where she had pointed, completely falling for it. When he turned back the child was gone.

"One of these days I'm going to ask her how she does that." Arthur whispered to himself.

...

America had studied the two the whole time, the capital confused him. She was spontaneous and so unlike Arthur. His capital was nothing like the girl either, D.C was uptight and business like. She surprised America to no end, it didn't help that her mood changed every ten minutes. During the meeting she had gone from angry with America, to joyous over the fact he said he would let her show him her favorite animes, then back to angry when he didn't know what a 'Grell' was.

Maybe she was bipolar, should he suggest medicating her to Arthur? Nah, he's probably already thought about it. He looked over at her and noticed she was smiling, rather psychopathically might he add. He listened quietly to the exchange between her and Arthur. He chuckled slightly at the joke she made. He had even fallen for the 'distraction'. Then he heard what Arthur had said, he was somewhat surprised too, he expected Arthur to know his capital like the back of his own hand. Maybe her being here would be a good bonding experience.

A few minutes later neither America nor England had noticed a nation leave the meeting room.

….

London stepped into the hallway and slapped right into a nation, or rather micro-nation.

"Aw, why, it appears to be little brother." London said looking down at Sealand with a slickly sweet smile, one Sealand found all too similar to Russia's. Yes, Sealand was frightened of London, mostly because the capital always seemed to be armed.

"London! I didn't know you were here!" Sealand said, his voice only slightly giving away his fear. It was enough for London though; her smile grew wider, rivaling the Cheshire Cats.

"Why, yes little brother, Father let me come to this week's meetings. Now I'm even happier since you're here." For once Sealand wished he was as far from the meeting room as possible, "Now that I see you I seem to remember are last encounter, now the details are fuzzy. But I seem to remember that you were poking you dirty little noise into Fathers business. Yes, now I remember and I believe you still need to be paid back for the trouble you caused." Sealand looked at his tormentor, who now had a pair of scissors in her hands, he ran.

He ran for all his might before dashing into the bathroom, the boy's bathroom. Though he wasn't sure whether or not she would stop chasing him.

…...

London actually wasn't planning to stop, but she heard someone behind her. She quickly turned, and held the scissors in a defensive position. Behind her stood a familiar platinum blond nation.

"Young ladies shouldn't run with scissors, it's dangerous." Belarus said walking closer and closer towards London. London glared at the female nation, sensing the danger that surrounded her.

"Well, I'm not very lady like, am I? What do you want, Belarus?" The older of the two smirked, this action caused London to become slightly afraid.

"Big brother sent me out to capture a little bird. One he felt could help him in the near future." London's eyes narrowed, she silently prayed that help was nearby. She didn't doubt that Belarus could beat her in a fight.

"I'm afraid I'm very busy these days, thing's to do, place's to be. I imagine you have other things to do also." London drawled out in a bored tone, all the while prepared to run as soon as possible.

"Big brother always gets what he wants." Belarus said with indifference, though she kept advancing ever so slowly. Suddenly London bolted running down the hallway, unluckily heading away from the meeting room. She didn't get far before she was tackled to the ground.

As she tried to struggle free a cloth came down and covered her mouth and noise. Before she could actually think of holding her breath, she breathed in the sweet smell. Her world became foggy and her efforts soon slowed and stopped as she pasted out.

Belarus stood straight and looked at the limp body, "Brother will be so proud, he might even marry me!"

In the bathroom listening at the door, Sealand gasped, he did so a little too loudly. He had altered his prescience to Belarus; his only thought was _'Crap!'_ as he himself was knocked out and his limp body tied to London's.

…

Vaguely England wondered what was taking London so long to get back.

**A/N: Ok so not my longest chapter but it's an update at least, and it was a somewhat cliffhanger chapter.**

**And thank you for chattie98 and her L loving friend for getting one reference correctly!**

**I'm not gonna tell you guys the answers until next chapter though!**

**Thanks to:**

**Chattie98 (again)**

**Josei No Akai**

**mEEshEll1998**

**And Chinese-Cutie-4001 for reviewing you all get kisses from Italy!**

**Thanks for reading**

**~Cheshiresapprentice **


	4. Chapter 4

The meeting ended with a final facepalm and dismissal from Germany. Arthur stood up and yawned into the back of his hand, silently cheering the meeting was done. He looked around half-way expecting London to pop out of nowhere and tackle him to the ground. He frowned when he realized she wasn't there, he looked at his phone to see if there were any messages from her or the police(that had happened once and he did not want that same message again) His frown deepened at the little blinking light that read no new messages.

"Hey, Iggy why the long face?" America asked bouncing his way over the elder nation.

"Oh, nothing. It's just London's not here and she hasn't called. I'm going to go look for her." Unnoticed to England America frowned at the statement. He began to worry for he had become fond of the girl even thought he had known her for two days. Most of which he hadn't even been in her presence. He quickly covered his frown with his usual smile,

"I'll come too! You'll need the help of the hero!"

"Ok, I'm sure she's fine though." America again frowned at Arthur's reaction, he hadn't even called America a 'Git' for being 'stupid' or 'self centered'.

"Let's go then! The hero will find her!" America exclaimed as he ran out the door, Arthur quickly followed behind, but not before he rolled his eyes at the younger's antics.

….

"You git there is no such thing as radioactive spiders, and you certainly cannot gain superhuman powers from them," England snapped at the younger.

"Sure ya' can, it happens all the time in the movies!" America laughed; he found the reddening face of England funnier and funnier by the minute. They had been walking around the building for over ten minutes and they still hadn't found London. They were now heading to one of the only restrooms in the building hoping she might be there.

As they rounded the corner Arthur froze, _"Oh god….." _Five feet in front of him were a pair of red-handled scissors lying on the floor next to an iphone with a Union Jack case. America turned around once he realized Arthur had stopped walking. His question quickly stopped in his throat when he saw Arthurs pale face. He quickly followed the line of his friend sight and saw the objects lying in the hall.

"Arthur…..are those-"

"I hope not." Arthur rushed over and picked them up. They were London's, no doubt about it. Arthur sat there starring at the objects in complete silence.

"Maybe she just dropped them," America said quietly for once not wanting to break the silence.

"She keeps them in her boots, they can't fall out." Arthur replied still looking at the objects in his hands.

"She keeps them in her boots." The younger stated in disbelief, "Where her feet are."

"Yeah, it's so she can get to them quickly." Arthur fell silent after this, America didn't say a thing, and both trying to think of any possibility's that London was ok. Suddenly the phone blared out Green Day's American Idiot. England smirked under his breath despite the situation. America looked at the phone with surprise, he totally forgot about that song. England didn't recognize the number, but he slid his finger across the phone, and then set the device to speaker.

"Hello?"

"I believe you are missing something important, da?" A childish voice sounded from the phone. England growled at the device,

"What did you do with her you bloody wanker!"

"Don't worry she is perfectly safe with me. She is such a feisty child, no? She put up quite a fight for Belarus; but it was just a minor problem. We caught her little friend too, such a shame he couldn't stay quiet." Arthur's eyes widened as he realized who else Russia had taken.

"Don't you lay a finger on them."

"She has such a pretty face, though I'm tempted to decorate it if you don't help me with something." Russia's voice grew serious as he said this, it sent chills into Arthur.

"What do you wa-"

"Wait, Arthur you're not seriously thinking of helping him, are you?" America's voice was loud and disbelieving.

"Would you like a minute da? I'll call back in three minutes." The line went silent before the screen closed and went to the list of recent calls. Arthur turned and faced America looking like a kicked puppy.

"How else can we get her back?"

….

Russia closed the phone and smiled at the girl in front of him. London sat there, not that she had much of a choice. She was tied up and had tape over her mouth, stopping her from calling out to her father. London glared at Russia, and if looks could kill he would be dead and down in the pits of hell.

"Looks like your daddy found your phone. Are you comfortable, da?" Russia smiled at the young girl. Again she struggled against her bonds, wishing with all her might that she had a blunt object to beat Russia to death with. Sealand who was tied in another chair whimpered a bit when he saw the purple glow surround Russia. Russia, no doubt guessing her thoughts, pulled out his pipe and 'Kol-ed'

"It's not polite to struggle, da?" Russia walked closer towards London; this just made her struggle more. As quick as a snake Russia brought the pipe down and hit her gut. A loud snap was heard as a rib or two broke, she doubled over and pain and tried to get as much air into her lungs. Russia cupped her face in one hand and with the other he ripped the tape off her mouth causing it to go red.

"Let's see if you can convince your father to become one with me."

….

"We could go and bust that commie!" America shouted at England.

"We don't know what he could do to her," Arthur stated calmly still looking down at the phone, "Lets at least see what he wants first." America thought about it, he nodded. They waited in silence for the phone to ring. After a minute the song blared out again, Arthur immediately answered it, again he put it on speaker.

"You have reconsidered da?" Russia's voice sounded through the speaker.

"We agreed to see what you want." Arthur said while glaring at the phone.

"I want you to become one with mother Russia." Arthur dropped the phone, it hit the bouncing twice. They could feel Russia smiling through the phone.

"No," America said turning to Arthur, he knew England would be considering it. He would probably do the same thing, "Don't even think about it."

"Funny Mr. America, but I believe this is between comrade England, his daughter, and I. Speaking of comrade Englands daughter, I believe she wants to say something."

….

Russia was holding the pipe over her head whispering the words for her to say. London had other plans, "Don't listen to this commie bastard." Russia jerked away the phone and quickly jerked the pipe down, opening up a wound in her head, and knocking her unconscious.

….

Arthur's face paled again and his grip on the phone he had previously dropped, loosened. Alfred rushed over and took the phone from him. Arthur just sat there frozen in place. London was being hurt and he could do absolutely nothing. He went numb he could barely hear America yelling at the phone. He sat there for a minute feeling his world go dark and cold. It had finally sunken in that London was really in the hands of a psychopath.

"Arthur!" England's attention was snapped back to reality.

"He hung up on me," America studied his friend with worry, "Are you ok?"

England looked up at America with dead eyes "I don't know."

**Ok so this is the second chapter in what three days? I'm not keeping track of the days since I'm on winter break.**

**So this is your guys Christmas present so Merry Christmas or Happy Holidays (whichever you prefer) I owe this chapter to chattie98 and xXHorsetail423Xx for reviewing!**

**Italy kisses for both of you! Two for xXHorsetail423Xx cause you got the symmetry reference!**

**Don't know when I'm gonna update but see you then!**

**~Cheshiresapprentice **


	5. Chapter 5

London cracked open her eyes, quickly shutting them again when the very limited amount of sunlight burnt them. This time she opened them more slowly, blinking to get them used to the light. She noticed she was back in the cell Russia had kept her in before the phone call. Man, her head hurt….. when she gets out of here she's going to melt down that pipe and stick it up Russia's-

"London your awake!" She looked over and saw Sealand tied up and leaning up against the wall.

"Oh, Sealand! Thank God you're ok!" Sealand beamed at this statement, "Why are you smiling?"

Sealand looked down almost shyly and responded in a hushed tone, "Because this is the first time you didn't call me 'little brother' in the really creepy voice…" London looked at him in surprise, and then she thought back to all the times she and Sealand had conversed. She had either called him little brother while giving him a nuggie or while she pinned him down with a pair of scissors in her hand. She would never actually hurt him; she always made sure she would get caught before she could inflict any real physical damage. That or she made sure he would get away somehow. Speaking of getting away, she had to get them out of here.

"Ok Sealand, I need you to listen," her voice was serious, so serious Sealand made sure he didn't miss a single word of what she would say next, "I'm going to turn you into a mouse, don't give me that look I know Arthur doesn't want us using magic but its dire circumstance." Sealand nodded, wiping his previous look of surprise off his face. Yes, he and London could do magic just like Arthur only their magic was less dark and evil. Plus both could actually do a spell without it blowing up in their faces. Sealand thought a moment about the spell he knew would turn him into such an animal. He certainly didn't have the power but London did. After thinking it threw he looked at the girl across the cell,

"Wait, what about you? You can't turn yourself into anything!" London smiled sadly. She knew she wasn't powerful enough to transfigure herself, but she had a plan. A very dangerous plan, one she wasn't even going to tell Sealand about, but a plan none the less.

"You'll get to escape then you can go tell Arthur where he's keeping me." Sealand stared at her with disbelief, she was allowing him to escape when she knew Russia would beat and torture her for it.

"Are you sure," Sealand's voice was small and barely above a whisper. London looked at him with utmost confidence.

"You bet your arse I am!"

….

It had been about two days since London was taken; Arthur knew Russia had beaten her after he hung up. He could feel where her wounds were (24 bruises in different places, 5 different cuts and one of those of very deep), what was broken (Two ribs) and the strong emotions coming from her. He couldn't exactly feel her pain, but he could tell she was in a lot of it. He could tell her arms and feet were tied, that it was terribly cold in the place she was in. If he concentrated hard enough he could even feel Sealand's pain, though he couldn't feel what exactly hurt.

After Russia hung up, Alfred had called everyone and alerted them of the situation. They were now in the meeting room thinking of rescue plans. So far they only had one plan which was they would all storm into Russia's place and start shooting. England had quickly dismissed that, he did not want London and Sealand hurt more than they already were. Finland hadn't stopped crying about this either Sweden tried to comfort his "wife" but his efforts were futile. **(A/N: In case you didn't know Sealand is now owned by Finland and Sweden, that somewhat surprised me when I found out)** Arthur couldn't think straight, he tried to push out all of the pain he could feel from London but he couldn't. Just sitting there in the meeting room with all of the countries thinking up half-ass plans, had caused him to sink into despair. Plus Alfred and other countries kept asking him if he was alright, Arthur knew they meant well, but it got on his nerves.

"Angleterre? Are you doing ok?" France said as he sat in the empty chair next to Arthur. The English country sent a glare at the other but quickly dropped it as he saw that France was sincere.

"I'm fine." Arthur lied; France knew this, for more reasons than one. There was no "bloody git" in Arthur's sentence at all. This worried Francis more than if Arthur had shouted at him. No, France knew when Arthur wasn't insulting him, he was deeply worried. Not that Arthur didn't have the right to worry; two of his children had been taken from him! France thought about when Paris had once gotten lost in a foreign country. He remembered that he had nearly pulled his beautiful hair out in worry. France had only one wish in those hours Paris was gone, to communicate with her. Suddenly France had an idea.

….

Arthur just stared at France after he gave his reply; he now had a glazed look in his eyes. England's anger spiked _"If he's going to bug me he might as well listen to me!"_ He was about to yell at France when the Frenchman snapped back to attention and looked at England with a look of realization.

"Angleterre! Do you want to know of a way you can communicate with votre petit lapin?" England looked at him suspiciously but with a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

"Yes! Of course!"

"Why don't you do your witchy magic?" France questioned even though it sounded more of a statement to England. Arthur smiled at the Frenchman and quickly exited the room he needed to pick up a few things before he preformed the spell.

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates lately but here is one now! And I'll get another one out as soon as possible, but it might not be until this weekend or later. It really depends if the bastards at school want to give us homework this week or not.**

**I owe this chapter to chattie98 and my idea cow (You know who you are my cow) both of which gave me inspiration for this.**

**French Translations:**

**Angleterre= England (No dip Sherlock!)**

**Votre petit lapin= your little rabbit (sounded like something France would say)**

**If you're French and these are wrong please tell me.**

**And another thing:**

**HaPpY NeWyEaR ~!**

**~Cheshiresapprentice**


	6. Chapter 6

London closed her eyes and relaxed herself, she cleared her mind and started chanting the words to the ancient spell,

"_Invoco, qui quiescit in terra potestas, ad adjuvandum me in escam meam transfiguro parum creatura in substania. Transfigurans se in mure."_

Sealand was lifted up an inch or two off the ground, and had started glowing. He stayed like that until he suddenly started shrinking in size. A prickly feeling came over him and he started glowing even more than before, he shut his eyes and waited for both to pass. When he opened his eyes everything was bigger and he was no longer bound with ropes. He looked at his body and found that the spell had worked. He was now a little white mouse. He walked around a little bit trying to get use to his new form and tail. At first he felt somewhat dizzy but it quickly passed.

Sealand looked up at London and tried to speak, it didn't work. It just came out as a bunch of squeaks.

"That's so cute~" London cooed, "But now is not the time, you have three hours to get out of here and to somewhere safe. Wiggle your tail twice if you understand." London wasn't sure if as a mouse Sealand would be able to communicate, she hoped so or they would be in some deep shit. Sealand wiggled his tail twice and nodded his head up and down so he could say yes.

"Ok, well goodbye… I guess." She smiled down at the now mouse Sealand, he squeaked at few times before scurrying off threw the bars of their cell.

_Ok, Sealand's out, now I just have to wait before I can get myself out of here too….._

….

England returned home with newly bought candles and chalk. He didn't exactly need these for the spell but they always help make it stronger and have a higher chance for success. Arthur walked down the stairs and into his basement and quickly cleared a space for the pentagram. England spent about fifth teen minutes drawing out the complicated signs and symbols; he spent another twenty making sure everything was perfect. He sat out the design with his cloak on and spell book in his lap. Arthur closed his eyes and focused on nothing but the spell slowly he began whispering the spell, his voice rising with every word until it was a shout.

The pentagram started glowing an eerie blue and in his mind's eye London became clearer and clearer.

"_London!" _Miles away the girl jumped in her cell, she quickly realized who voice had said her name and she smiled widely.

"_Dad! Is that you?"_ Arthur smiled on his end on the mind connection,

"_Yes, are you Ok? Where are you?"_

"_I'm fine, and I don't know where I am. I think I'm somewhere in Russia." _ Of course that's where she'd be, from what the connection gives Arthur can guess she's within five hundred miles of Moscow.

"_Ok, well hang in there we're coming to get you guys. How's Sealand?"_

"_He's…..fine…..I guess." _London thought a minute about whether or not to tell him. She better not, that would just make him worry. On the other end Arthur could feel the hesitation.

"_What happened? Is he hurt?" _

"_No…he's a mouse….currently making his way out of here." _Arthur was somewhat shocked, his mind suddenly reeled with thoughts of increased worry, London felt her father's worry and fears of them getting hurt. She quickly reassured him,

"_Don't worry I have a plan."_

"_Don't do anything just stay there until we can get you out." _Arthur said to her, he didn't want London hurt more than she already was.

"_It's all planed out, I've thought through this, don't worry"_ Arthur pushed the connection further, reaching more and more into London's mind, and she was well aware of this. Just as he found it the connection was cut. Arthur's eyes snapped open and he gasped for air, on final message from his daughter came into his mind

"_Sorry..."_

She had cut the connection so he wouldn't see the plan. Suddenly England felt wounded and faint. Just the thought of not able to talk to his daughter anymore made him feel sick. The room spun before his eyes, Arthur cursed and fumbled to take his phone out. He quickly dialed the familiar number, the person on the other end had just answered when Arthur pasted out cold onto the stone floor.

His last thoughts before darkness took over; _Magic takes way too much energy to use…_

….

As soon as she cut the connection her cell door crashed open to reveal a tall man holding something in his hands. He stepped into the room; it was Russia surprise, surprise. In his hands was a pure white mouse trying to get out of the death grip.

"It seems I have caught a little pest, would you like to see, da?"

London felt her stomach tighten up and bile rise into her throat, Russia stepped closer and leaned down to where his face was only a couple inches away from hers,

"Do you think I know nothing of magic? You are wrong comrade." His eyes were narrowed and his breath smelt of vodka. All the blood rushed out of London's face and before she could react a gloved hand came down and struck her face. Leaving behind a small cut and her cheek turning red but soon it would be purple.

Russia grabbed onto the ropes holding her and dragged her to another room, he quickly place mouse Sealand into a cage and sat London into a chair. The air around him turning purple and menacing. He brought his pipe out and turned to face the girl, instead of a smile on his face he had a glare.

"I know that comrade England contacted you, now what did you say?" London sat there fear was keeping her mouth shut. After two seconds the pipe came down and hit her in the side, London say a thing though. She didn't even shout in pain, instead she bit down on her tongue to the point where she drew blood.

For an hour he would ask her questions about what they had said or other things such as her dad's defenses but she didn't say a thing. Tears trailed down her cheeks and occasionally she would spit blood so she wouldn't choke on it, but she stayed silent. After a while it had stopped and she was dragged back to her cell, twenty minutes later Sealand, now human, had joined her. He let her rest her head on his shoulder as she cried and slowly drifter to unconscious.

**A/N: So Yay! Got a new chapter out…. Thanks again to those who reviewed and thank you my idea cow **

**Russia re-captured Sealand! Oh no! And London didn't have the chance to use her brilliant plan, and Arthur's unconscious! So depressing! I guess…. Anyway I wrote the part where London got beaten when I was listening to Little Red Corvette so blame Prince for her pain **

**Until next time my followers,**

**Cheshiresapprentice~ **


	7. Chapter 7

_Before Sealand got caught_

He scurried around outside the cell, in a manner that looked like he was pacing. He wondered which direction he should go. In the back of his mind he remembered one of the quotes London seemed to always sprout out _"When nothing goes right, go left."_ Sigh, it was the best he could come up with. He turned left and soon came to a door. The wood was dark and forbidding, Sealand shuddered before he crawled underneath it. For a moment he felt a crushing moment where he couldn't breathe but it soon passed as he surfaced at the other end.

He gulped as he noticed nothing but stairs stretched above him. The overall area was dark and it felt as if the darkness would crush Sealand in his mouse form. He stood there staring for a moment before he set to work. He would jump grab the ledge and pull himself up and repeat the process for the rest of the steps. After five or six Sealand had to stop and catch his breath. He eventually reached the top after what felt like hours (it really had been close to thirty minutes) and he again stared at forbidding wood.

He crawled under that door and found he had entered a brightly lit living room. So they were being kept in the basement of Russia's house? Even though Sealand didn't know much about the icy nation but he was sure Russia's house was in Moscow. He cursed to himself silently realizing that he and London must have been out for much longer than the two originally thought. Sealand began exploring trying to find the door that led somewhere, he suddenly heard footsteps coming and he quickly scurried under the couch. To him it smelled of lint and death, just like one of those homes for old people.

The footsteps got closer and closer to his hiding place and Sealand tried his best to stop trembling. His animal instinct was yelling at him to run in the other direction. Two pairs of shiny black shoes stopped in front of him and soon he was starring at a dark purple eye. One that belonged to a certain stalker chick. Sealand turned and ran, trying to get as far away as possible. He felt a hand close around him. He scratched at it, he bit it but that just caused it to squeeze him tighter. Her grip was so tight that for a moment Sealand saw spots and he couldn't breathe.

He was pulled out from the sofa and held up to his tormentors face,

"A certain mouse is very naughty; big brother will be upset that a comrade tried to escape."

Then she held him so tight he passed out, when he awoke he was in Russia's cold hands….

….

England sighed when he woke up; he just laid there, starring at the ceiling wondering what happened to his precious daughter. He stood up and brushed the settling dust off of himself and looked down at his watch. It had been two hours since he pasted out, nobody should be worrying about him yet. At least that's what he thought; unknown to him France had been fretting over him all of this time. An instinct in the back in the mind told him he should call the Frenchmen. He ignored it and told himself it could wait until he had a cup of tea.

Ten minutes later he sat at his kitchen table starring off into space. He sighed and hesitantly grabbed his phone from his pocket. He scrolled his contacts until he found France's name. He pressed on it and raised the device to his ear. Almost immediately the phone was picked up and an accented voice sounded on the other end,

"Bon jour Angleterre, were you successful?" France tried to sound careless but his voice betrayed him, bother he and England knew this too. England ignored it and replied to the question.

"Yes, I managed to talk to her; she and Sealand are fine…" Arthur decided not to tell him about what London was planning. On the other end France smiled that Arthurs daughter was doing ok. The rest of the conversation consisted of half witted ideas that neither knew would work and after an hour of talking England said he needed to go. France understood, probably thinking England was going to mope.

England hung up the phone and stood up, without a glance at his now chilled tea he threw on a coat and walked out the door headed to the nearest park.

…...

America had been thinking of this for awhile now. Unlike his other ideas he actually thought this one out, weighing the pros and cons. He found that this couldn't damage the situation anymore than it already was; he picked up his phone and dialed a number that he very well dreaded. It rang a for a few seconds before a teenaged voice sounded through the speaker,

"What do you want father?" America could practically feel the annoyance that his son was radiating. **(A/N: Yes, my idea cow I'm making D.C a boy (Incase all of you guys are wondering my idea cow is Josie No Akai feel free to harass her as much as you want))**

"I need you to get over here a.s.a.p."

"I'm not going out to a bar with you."

"No, it's not that something's happened. England's capital has been kidnapped and we need help." On the other end of the line D.C smirked, after a moment he spoke,

"The almighty hero is asking for help? Are you sure? Couldn't you handle this all by yourself?" The teenaged voice was riddled with amusement; America was greatly annoyed at this.

"D.C Carter Jones, get your butt over here or I'll make the secret service ignore you for a month." D.C's eye twitched.

"Fine." The line went dead and America shouted with joy.

**A/N: Ok here's a chapter! Finally, you can blame a mixture of school, and L-A-Z-Y disease for the delay. You can thank all of the hits from the 80's for the chapter actually being written. So for all that reviewed, you get to have Alfred's bomber jacket!**

**Alfred: Hey! You can't give out my stuff!**

**Me: Have you seen your closet, three fourths of it is those jackets. You closet is huge too; it's the size of my room (which is pretty big)!**

**Alfred: I'm gonna go to my emo corner!**

**Me: Have fun!~ **

**Well thanks for reading! You all get a cookie just for that!**

**Until next time,**

**Cheshiresapprentice~**


	8. Chapter 8

England slumped in his chair, wishing that he could go back to the park he had visited. He had been having a lovely conversation with his fairy friends. They had promised to start looking for London as soon as possible. He hadn't even been there for long before America had texted him and told him he had a plan. Now he was stuck in the conference room waiting for America to speak up about his idea. The others had questioned him earlier about his plan but he only replied with a, "We have to wait, I can't explain until he gets here." After that he ignored all of their questions.

Now Italy was begging Germany about something to do with pasta. France was looking at England every so often, his eyes full of worry. China and Japan were silent other than the occasional whisper. Finland was being comforted by Sweden. Canada was just sitting there looking at America as if he was trying to figure out what his brother was up to. After a few minutes the door opened to reveal a teenager. One that looked like America only younger, in a suit and missing the in-famous cowlick. Behind him were two men that the nations recognized as secret service men.

"Hello everybody. It is nice to finally meet you all. My name is D.C Jones, you can call me Carter. My father has called me here for an urgent matter so let's get this started as soon as possible, any questions."

The nation's eyes widened when they heard the well mannered teen speak. All of their thoughts were the same, there was no way this was America's child the teen was to…polite. America just stood up and raced over to his son, America hugged Carter with all of his strength. Everyone could faintly hear a "Stop touching me, stop touching me, stop touching me..." coming from the teenager in Americas arms. The younger of the two finally squirmed out of the others grip. The teen straightened his suit and turned to his father, "Good afternoon to you father." America smiled again and threw an arm around his son. Despite D.C already introducing himself, America evidently didn't think that was enough,

"Everyone this is Carter! I called him here 'cause he's good at the planning crap. Not that, that's surprising he spends all of his time with the CIA, it's that or he's doing boring paperwork, don't even get me started on how he's cooped up all weekend—" D.C interrupted his father's ramble before it got too long and off topic.

"Shouldn't we get started?"

"Oh, yeah." America smiled again at his son then the two went to the conference table and sat down.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for my lack of updates….the dust bunnies had captured me but don't worry the plot bunnies rescued me as soon as I went to my ideas house to hang out and play Skyrim. Thanks for being patient with me so no more of me talking here is the chapter~**

**But one last thing always remember "Pulling gum out in school is like pulling out crack in rehab. Though when you stick all of it in your mouth, no one wants any of it anymore…"**

**So yeah here's the chapter~**

…**..**

London felt sore, no, the word sore did not even compare to how she felt now. She felt as if an elephant had sat on her, or a lead pip had hit her dozens of times. London shifted a little in discomfort, suddenly pain shot up her spin and down her legs. Her head throbbed and her face felt wet from her tears. Next to her she felt Sealand shift to look at her, "Are you ok?"

London opened her eyes and looked down at Sealand, even when she was slumped down in pain she still managed to be taller than the boy. She nodded then winced at the pain the motion had caused her. Sealand looked at her his eyes filled with worry, "Don't move so much you'll just make it worse." London grimaced, Sealand was right; they weren't like the nations who could heal completely after an hour or two. Micro-nations and cities had healing ability's that were only slightly faster than humans and that couldn't die of course. Well, they could if they were completely destroyed, London realized how close her city had almost come to ruin over the years. She should really stop thinking about that stuff; it was really getting her down. Suddenly London remembered a certain song from a certain movie.

"_There's a hole in the world like a great black pit, and it's filled with people who are filled with shit. Its morals aren't worth what a pig could spit and it goes by the name of London…." _ That song would depress any normal person but it reminded London of worse times that she had come out of. She had certainly been more injured during the Blitz or the Great Fire. She was fine; she could make it through this.

"Hey, Sealand you ever had meat pie before?" Sealand looked confused and shook his head no, London chuckled, "Once we get out of here I'll make you one out of Russia's dead body." Sealand chuckled with her this time.

….

England face palmed at their stupidity, America's child was almost as stupid as his father. Sure, he seemed well mannered at first but it turns out he has bi-polar issues. One minute he comes up with a brilliant idea, and then he's stuffing his face with burgers along with his father. England vaguely wondered if America's house was full of addicts. **(When he says America's house he means the whole country)** Nothing was going to get done if this keeps up; luckily Germany came to the same conclusion,

"AMERICA! Will you and your son stop stuffing your faces and get to work, the sooner we get this done the sooner we can get out of this mess!" As if snapped out of a trance D.C stopped himself and quickly wiped his face and fixed his suit.

"Right anyway I have gone over the problem and I have come up with an idea….."

….

**Semi-Clift hanger….. Yeah I haven't actually figured out where the hell this story is going and I've been thinking after this I'm probably just gonna keep updating this story only it'll be a bunch of one shots, kind of like, What a Brother, What a Bother! I love that story…. So yeah I'll finsh this story then it'll become a haven for one-shots. **

**And I'm thinking of some romance for this story but I'm debating on whether or not it'll ruin it, cause if there is some romance between London and whoever I decide is her soul mate it'll just be them being together and what not none of the details…. So review and tell me what you think of the issue and I'll try to get more updates but those bastards at school just love to mess with me. I'm so screwed up from school I got called crazy like ten times in math class…..**

**Until next time my story stalkers,**

**Cheshiresapprentice~**


End file.
